1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cap bill plate. Particularly, the present invention relates to a cap bill plate having multiple layers and a manufacture method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baseball style caps are one of the most popular types of hat. These caps typically have a semi-spherical shell that fits over the wearer's head, and a brim or bill that extends perpendicularly from the bottom of the shell.
Cap bill plates are made of a rigid material covered with fabric. The rigid material is difficult for cap wearer to fold a desired bill shape, so that the cap bill plate made of a rigid material cannot provide efficient sun protection for wearers.
Cap bills provide some sun protection, but most bills leave certain areas of the face and neck inadequately protected. Many people wear baseball style caps with the bill pointed to their back. Worn in this manner the bill provides inadequate protection for the neck and ears.
The headgear attachments provide some ear and neck protection, but these attachments can only be worn with the bill pointing forward. Also, headgear attachment requires modifications to a standard baseball style cap before the attachment can be used.
The visor cap provides a means for extending the length of a cap bill, but requires specially constructed caps.
The complex construction of the visor cap and attachments increases their expense of manufacturing, their likelihood of malfunction and their unavailability to people of limited income.
Most cap bills are covered with fabrics that are easily soiled. Also, many cap bills are made of dark, non-reflective fabrics which are difficult to see in low light, thereby causing a safety problem.